


醉酒风云

by crush_js



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 05:50:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19042399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crush_js/pseuds/crush_js
Summary: 索隆x路飞，现pa娱乐圈，直播体带车





	醉酒风云

**Author's Note:**

> 其实我原本打算这个系列全部写清水的，但是莫名其妙就蹬起了我的小破三轮xd，果然醉酒梗什么的不用来开车真的太浪费了！很想割出美味的大腿肉，不过我可能没那个车技qnq…随缘吧，写成啥样是啥样了orz

为庆祝路飞的新戏正式开机，圈内的亲友聚在一起开了一场盛大的宴会。不过虽说是宴会，其实也不过是人多一些的聚餐而已。

包厢内，一向不碰的酒精的路飞也小酌了两杯，果不其然，没一会儿就满脸通红得开始说胡话了。好在都是熟人在场，也没人太过担心。

娜美拿出手机提议开个直播记录一下这难得的聚会，罗宾和山治表示赞同，至于其他在座的男性朋友们对她们小女生的这种兴趣爱好反应不大，也就随着娜美去了。

登录直播间后的几秒中，观看人数瞬间飙升到了四位数，娜美满意地笑了起来。

「嗷嗷嗷嗷娜美sama我来了！！」  
「赶上了赶上了！今天是我的幸运日吗！！」  
「这什么神仙颜值啊我丢，太好看了8」  
娜美朝镜头招招手：“大家好啊~能看得清吗？”  
「能能能！！」  
「终于等到你，还好我没放弃」  
「姐姐的私服也好好看啊啊啊！！（破音）」

一旁的乌索普探了个脑袋出来，对于弹幕的疯狂啧啧称奇：“没想到啊娜美，看你直播的人还挺多？”

「嗷嗷嗷乌索普sama！」  
「乌神也在啊我的妈，真难得」  
「？？？！！！天哪乌索普本人？？哭了哭了感动天地他终于露面了！」

乌索普仔仔细细地看了每一条关于他的弹幕，长长的鼻子似乎又翘高了一些：“哈，没想到我乌索普大人的女粉还挺多的~”之后整个人就沉浸在了被各种赞美的愉悦之中，连娜美早就换了个位置也没发现。

“今天是我们的聚餐哦~”娜美边走边解释，举起手机在包厢里转悠了一圈，“所以One Piece的大家差不多都来了。”

「啊啊啊啊啊我看到罗宾女神了！！太好看我的天哪！笑起来好温油呜呜呜爱了」  
「我马上就给母上看手机，告诉她那个金发帅哥就是她未来女婿！！」  
「乔巴好可爱啊天哪！！小小一只坐在椅子上吃棉花糖也太乖了叭！」  
「让我们来看看弗兰奇今天有没有换其他颜色的内裤」  
「布鲁克在唱歌吗2333，电音之王重出江湖了」  
「说起来，怎么没见路飞和索隆？」

娜美的视线转到了最后一条弹幕上，她瞥了一眼喝的烂醉的某人像只八爪鱼似的扒在另一个人身上的情景，摸摸扶了扶额：“我建议你们还是别看的好…”

「魂淡！更想看了啊！」  
「姐姐姐姐求直播！求镜头！」

看直播的人里也有明白人儿，当机立断给娜美刷了一串串最贵的礼物，惹得娜美乐呵了好一会儿。虽说她现在并不缺钱，可钱这种东西，谁会嫌多呢？

包厢的一角里，醉醺醺的路飞打着酒味的嗝，飘飘悠悠地晃到索隆身边，就那么定定地站住了。

索隆抬起头：？

路飞突然两掌各自一边啪地一下拍上了索隆的脸，然后大肆揉捏着那张逐渐变黑的脸，给了他一个大大的笑容：“嘿嘿，早就想这么干了，索隆你也多笑笑啊。”完全状态外的路飞仍在不怕死地搓着那张明摆着不乐意又完全无可奈何的脸。

索隆叹了口气，放下手里的酒瓶，生生拽下了扒拉在自己脸上的手，然后借力一带，浑身绵软无力又不安分的人儿就这么直直地扑进了自己怀里。然而很快，他就体会到了什么叫自作自受。

因为酒精的缘故，路飞身上烧的厉害，指尖碰到索隆敞露在外的冰凉胸膛时，两人都情不自禁地倒抽了一口冷气。一个觉得对方烫得可怕，一个觉得对方凉得舒服。更要命的是，路飞总是在胡乱扭动的过程中有意无意地触碰自己的某个禁区，索隆推又推不开，只得白白承受着这煎熬。于是乎，就形成了娜美先前看到的那一幕。

回到直播间。

收了礼物的娜美心情大好，决定满足一下粉丝们的小小愿望，她来到那个小角落，看到纠缠不清的二人后：“……”

「快！！姐姐转镜头！！我看到索殿的腿了！」  
「前面的，一条腿都能认出来…？？厉害啊」  
「索殿腿上是不是还有一条腿……」  
「该不会是我想的那样吧…。」

娜美深吸一口气，干脆眼一闭心一横，将镜头转向了沙发上的两人。桌子上的空酒瓶扔的到处都是，还有小半瓶没被喝完的被路飞一脚踹翻，咕噜噜地滚到地上，沿路留下许许多多的酒渍。

此时此刻的索隆还在奋力抵抗。

「我……（喷鼻血倒地）」  
「…。！？我jdiowo1knd？.-@?_/#=﹉」  
「……我在做梦吗？」

不知道是不是因为场面太过劲爆导致热热闹闹的直播间霎时间安静无比，可能围观群众都在使劲揉着自己的眼睛以确定自己还活在现实当中。这短暂的寂静并没有持续多久，下一秒，娜美容量超大的手机居然被刷屏到卡死。

「我的妈啊啊啊啊啊啊妈妈你快看我磕的cp终于石锤了！！！」  
「我djjcs不会说话了呜呜呜呜知道那种多年的愿望突然就实现的不真实感吗姐妹们？？」  
「索路大旗摇起来啊55555！」  
「抱在一起了抱在一起了抱在一起了！四舍五入就是结婚了啊各位！！」  
「妈.的，我真的感动到哭出来了」  
「前面的我也是，哭的不行，整个人泪眼婆娑地在打字」  
「终于等到这一天了啊魂淡！！」

直播间的在线人数就在这短短数秒内从五位数涨到了六位数，甚至隐隐有了破七位的迹象。娜美瞅了眼卡到爆的手机，默默开启了全员禁言，好让她发烫的手机得到短暂的休息。

“各位先停一停，我手机卡了你们也就看不到他们了。”娜美知道这群网友最想看的是什么，便以此为借口安抚了心潮澎湃的众人，待到手机运转正常才解开禁言。

然而此时此刻，索隆还在奋力抵抗。

「索殿为什么要推路宝啊」  
「可能是怕自己一个没控制住当着这么多人的面把路宝就地正法了23333」  
「刺激…我就想看这种场面」

心知已经没自己什么事儿的娜美将手机立在桌子上正对着那两人，便扭头接着参与那边的热闹去了。

索隆废了好大劲才把跨坐在他身上的路飞摆成侧坐地姿势，之后才瞅见了弹幕不断滚动的直播屏幕。

「看过来了看过来了！」  
「呀总有一种偷窥的感觉…好刺激啊」  
「一脸不耐烦地搂紧路宝什么的…我死了」

索隆拿起手机，正想看看上面是什么东西，就被怀里的路飞一把抓了过去。眼前有些不清晰，路飞只好凑近了些看屏幕，他歪了歪脑袋，隐隐约约判断出屏幕上的人是自己。

「啊啊啊啊啊凑过来了！！！我心脏狂跳！！」  
「！！现在我亲一口屏幕四舍五入就是和路飞大宝贝接吻了！！！」  
「呜呜呜这什么小天使下凡」  
「上面和路宝接吻那个，你不怕索殿杀了你？」  
「这两个人的姿势…啧啧啧」

路飞心道没意思，把手机给了索隆，再度捧起索隆的脸。

「按头小分队在哪！！啊啊啊啊啊啊！！」  
「亲上去亲上去亲上去啊啊啊可恶怎么还不亲！！」  
「索殿自制力未免太强了…？？」  
「不是，这谁顶得住啊」

“呐索隆，”路飞滚烫的鼻息喷洒在索隆脸上，“我问你一个问题，你要告诉我实话。”

「难道…」  
「难道…？？」  
「难道…。！？。？！！」  
「你们难道啥呢…有话说呗…」

索隆看着眼前的人，不假思索地点了头。路飞在接收到对方答应的信号后，不由得扬起一个大大的笑脸，而后使劲在索隆脸上啵唧了一口。

索隆：…？…？？！！

「？？？？？？」  
「不是？咋进展这么快呢？」  
「这玩意儿我有点猝不及防，能不能回看」  
「有…有人截图了吗…我刚愣住了」  
「我录屏了！！」  
「妈.的索殿争点气啊别总让路宝主动！！」

索隆也愣住了，可作俑者并没有给他多少思考的时间，只是自顾自地提问：“我是你的初恋吗？”

「？操，上来就这么劲爆」  
「是是是啊必须是啊！」  
「路飞是喝醉了吗？感觉整个人的性格都不太一样了啊」  
「我天…酒后吐真言了？」  
「看似心超大其实对这些小细节在意的要死吗！太可爱了8这两个人！」

索隆一时间没反应过来：“…哈？”

「居然没有说“是的”？可恶！」  
「渣男石锤，姐妹们散了散了」  
「呜呜呜干啥啊为啥不直接点头呢」

没有第一时间得到确定回答的路飞也有些委屈地扁了扁嘴，眼睛雾蒙蒙的一片，原本神采奕奕的少年瞬间蔫了下去，垂头丧气地仿佛受了莫大的委屈。“我就知道…你的初恋是你小时候陪你练剑的那个人吧…”

「别啊，索路女孩才刚刚尝到甜头啊？？」  
「日，怎么又是这该死的青梅竹马设定！可恶啊啊啊啊！」  
「稳住姐妹们，青梅不敌天降大家都懂！」  
「我好像在看一出情感大戏，关键时刻好紧脏」  
「索路不倒索路不倒索路不倒呜呜呜」  
「索殿给点力好吗？别让我们宝贝路飞在你这受委屈了qaq」

索隆瞥了眼尽是指责他的弹幕，大概也搞懂了这个傻小子突然蔫蔫的原因。他叹了口气，抬手揉了揉面前的一团黑色碎发，待对方终于抬起头和自己对视后才说道：“她是我的故友，你们不一样。”

“所以你还是没有说到底她是不是…”  
“不是。”

「噫！剧情反转！」  
「我活过来了！我看到了希望！索殿冲鸭！」  
「好眼熟的霸道总裁戏码？」

索隆低下头，用额头贴着路飞滚烫的额头，闭上眼睛，鼻尖萦绕的全是对方呼出的炽热气息，两股频率不同的气息在空气中纠缠得难舍难分。索隆单手扶着路飞带着些肉感的脸颊，冲着那张因为委屈而瘪瘪的嘴唇吻了下去。

「……！」  
「妈妈，我上天堂了」  
「快点给我滚去结婚啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊」  
「一定是官宣了呜呜呜对吧对吧这就是官宣了吧？？？」  
「我日啊啊啊是因为现场直播的原因吗？我觉得这比看个r18同人文还刺激啊？？？」  
「妈妈粉落泪，两个儿子终于在一起了」  
「女友粉落泪，同一天内失去两个老公」

直播间的人数又开始高速增长，但至于之后弹幕里说了什么，两位当事人都已经不在意了。原因是索隆嫌还要腾出一只手拿手机太麻烦了，干脆随手撇在了一边。于是刚刚进入直播间的可怜鬼就只能欣赏到屏幕模模糊糊地在空中转了两圈，啪叽一下落到了什么地方，黑了。

索隆总算是可以为所欲为了。

两人的口腔内带着两种浓度不同的酒气，舌与舌的厮磨，牙关与牙关的碰撞，时不时发出的啧啧水声，都使得这个无人来访的小角落的气氛变得异常淫靡。

与另一边欢声笑语热热闹闹的真·聚会相比较，这两人独处的地方更像是个氛围到位的Love Hotel。路飞被吻得意乱情迷，只觉得自己沉浸在软绵绵的怀抱中，脑袋被快感冲得发胀，浑身的燥热又令他坐立难安。

一个冗长的吻终于结束。路飞扶着索隆的肩膀大口喘着气，待呼吸均匀了才抬起头道：

“呐，索隆，我们去开房吧。”  
“…好。”

罗宾小姐贴心地为二人叫了辆直达Love Hotel的专车，顶着司机师傅透过后视镜在二人身上扫来扫去的八卦眼神，索隆将路飞的脸又朝自己这边拢了拢。

平生第一次来这种地方，还是和喜欢的人一起，饶是索隆也难免有些紧张。好在前台小姐姐也是见多识广的，只是在一瞬间的诧异后就迅速安排好了一切事务。

Love Hotel与寻常酒店果然大不相同：扑面而来的阵阵幽香，一切都是嫩嫩的粉色格调，什么安全套啊润滑剂啊样样俱全。这是专供性爱的房间，像是皮鞭蜡烛手铐乳夹之类的sm用具什么都有。虽说索隆对sm没什么兴趣，但要是想想这些东西全数用在路飞身上的话…

索隆低头瞅了眼神志不清的某人，忍不住咽了咽口水。

还挺期待的…

怀里的人不安分地动了动，身上似乎更烫了，就算是没什么生病经验的索隆也察觉到他发了低烧。

看来今晚真的只能老老实实睡个觉了，倒是白费了这么些道具。索隆遗憾地叹了口气。

路飞开始无意识地撕扯自己的衣服了，索隆知道他很热很热，却不知道应该怎么做，直到口袋里的手机嗡嗡地震了两下，他才想起——找乔巴。

乔巴是圈内公认的医术高明，曾被很多人聘请过做私人医生，但一向温柔害羞的小医生却总是会认认真真地拒绝这类请求，原因是只为路飞和朋友们当专属医生。

“喂……索隆？”乔巴似乎也喝了些酒，吐字都变得不太清楚，“找我什么事呀……嗝~”好在他意识还算清楚，知道找个安静点的地方接电话。

“路飞发烧了，要怎么做？”索隆瞥了眼已经将自己脱的光溜溜的路飞，喉结滚动了两下。他强迫自己不去看，认认真真听着乔巴的话。

“发烧？嗝~”乔巴打着酒嗝，像是不太相信路飞会生病，“嘛…如果是路飞的话，应该不用吃什么药……嗝~让他出些汗就好了……”

“乔巴！你在那边干什么呢？快过来啊！”乌索普的声音隐隐传来，接着索隆就听到乔巴应了声“来了！”便急急忙忙挂掉了电话。

……出汗？

对于索隆来说，出汗的最好方式就是去健身房，可路飞现在的状态……他又看了一眼床上的人。

就只有那个办法了吧？

索隆头一次有些心虚，他不知道自己这样做在路飞酒醒后会不会遭他讨厌。那就……权当是在做好事了吧。索隆深呼吸了几下，褪去了贴在身上的衣物。

“索隆……”路飞的眼睛蒙着一层雾气，他半眯着眼喃喃地唤着索隆的名字，正想着稍微温柔点的罗罗诺亚先生在听到这软软糯糯的声音后，只觉得脑中名为理智的弦“啪”的一声，断了。

不知道是不是为了烘托出气氛，这房间的灯光有些昏暗，路飞纤细的腰肢就这么若隐若现地扭动着，睫毛时不时挡住眼底星星碎碎的亮光。索隆咽了咽口水，欺身吻上了那张唇。

路飞只觉得自己的嗓子快要干到冒烟的时候，有个湿润的东西主动送到了嘴边，他一口咬住那软软的东西，贪恋地吮吸着仅有的一丁点液体。他伸出舌头，寻到了更多的“水源”，忽而好像碰到了另一条舌头，对方不明分说地缠了上来，大肆掠夺路飞口腔的空气。天生的不服输让路飞不自觉地也在努力掠夺、吮吸、吞咽对方口中的空气与微小的液体。这场本该浪漫无比的接吻硬是成了两个男人拼尽全力的比拼。

良久，当二人都被对方吻得嘴唇舌头发麻时才恋恋不舍地分开，舌尖连着一道不明的银丝。索隆本就情.欲上头，再经过这样一番干柴烈火的接吻之后，脑中就只剩下了“操.死他”这一个想法。

更要命的是，某个不知道自己即将被拆吃入腹的人还在拼了命地勾.引他。然而，那双漆黑的眸子仍然是那么干净。

谁能想得到呢。这样一双清澈干净的眸子的主人，居然是这样一个不知羞耻攀着男人腰肢扭动身子的荡.货？

索隆像个初出茅庐的毛头小子，急不可耐地扯下了路飞的裤子，高涨的性欲在挣脱了束缚后跃然弹跳了出来，前端不断地流出淫靡的液体。

“索隆…索隆…”路飞不住扭动着身子，他身后早已是湿漉漉的一片，小腹烫到快炸了，只能用无措的眼神望着索隆以寻求帮助。

至于索隆，他早就失去了思考能力，他将路飞的一条腿抬高向自己这边拉了拉，少年未经开采的洞穴紧紧缩在一起，银色的液体不断涌出，顺着褶皱在床单上混作一团。索隆将两根手指插了进去，火热的甬道无师自通般紧紧包裹着他，引导他往更深的地方前去。

初次尝试这种感觉的路飞在索隆进入的一刹那间绷紧了身子，脚趾因绝顶的快感蜷缩在一起。眼瞳逐渐散开，有如失焦般不自觉仰起头，紧紧攥着床单的指关节都泛了白。

索隆胡乱搅动了两下，便抽出湿漉漉的手指，急不可耐地掏出自己涨得生疼的阴茎。

“嘶——”

进入的一瞬间，索隆的脊背条件反射地绷紧，一股从未体验过的快感电流似的顺着脚趾直直窜上头皮，在颅内炸裂成烟花。

“呃啊…！”路飞将床单攥得更紧，脑袋不自觉地向后仰，精致的脖颈与锁骨就这么摆在索隆面前。几乎是下意识地，他俯身咬住了那光滑的脖子。

意料之中的柔软。索隆贪恋地嗅着来自路飞毛孔深处散发出的诱人香味，待到他反应过来时，光洁的皮肤上以留下了两道牙印。他歉意地吻了吻那处红印，伸出舌头舔舐着。

“索隆…索隆…”

路飞已经不知道自己在哪了，体内的空虚在索隆进入的一瞬间被填得满满当当。虽然刚开始有点疼，但如浪潮般喷涌而上的快感迅速淹没了那微不足道的通感。

“我在。”

索隆已经完全沉浸在这绝顶的快感之中，他愈发大力地顶撞着那紧致的穴洞，每一次拔出伴随着的都是更猛烈的进入。肿胀的鬼头摩擦着甬道内壁，褶皱蹭过的时候让他敏感地发出粗重的喘息。

索隆的手因练剑的爱好覆上了一层茧子，粗糙的大掌顺着路飞的腰肢一路向上摸索着，他捏了捏身下人挺立着的红樱，毫不意外地听到了几声软糯的呻吟。下一刻，他便变本加厉地揉捏、搓弄着那两粒弱小的乳头。

“唔…索隆…不…不要…捏了…”支离破碎的声音几乎是从牙缝中挤出来的，听着这色气满满的喘息声，索隆只觉得下腹一阵热潮涌动。

“……”

索隆脸黑黑地望着他与路飞的交合处，一滩乳白色的液体从那里缓缓流了出来，黏糊糊地沾在路飞的大腿内侧。

操。这也太没面子了。

索隆暗骂一声，还是拔出了自己的东西。

路飞也早已因为下体和乳头的双重刺激射了出来，小腹上黏糊糊地沾着些浑浊的液体。

索隆抱起筋疲力尽的路飞，轻轻吻了他的眉心，旋即带着他去了浴室。

不知道睡了多久，路飞刚抬起头就看到一张放大的脸出现在面前。“索隆？”他揉了揉还未睁开的眼睛。

“嗯？”或许是因为他们俩已经发生过关系的原因，索隆觉得自己怎么着也该算得上是路飞的半个男朋友了。他等待着，等待着路飞的问话，喉结滚动了两下，预示着主人此时此刻的紧张。

“这里有吃的吗？我好饿啊。”对方像是什么也没发生过一样，皱着眉揉了揉干瘪的肚子问。

“……”早知道就不该对这个蠢货抱有什么期待。

索隆二十几年来从没有过谈恋爱的想法，他觉得自己可能会孤独终老——但谁在乎呢？被人问及为什么不谈恋爱时，索隆的回答永远只有四个字：

“我不需要。”

他觉得自己也并不适合谈恋爱，不懂浪漫不懂女孩子的小心思，他甚至懒得思考那么多。不过遇到路飞之后，这个想法也就随之改变了。

但是万万没想到啊，好不容易遇上的心仪对象，居然特么的比自己还迟钝？

……不，或许已经不是迟钝了，这完全就是不在乎啊！

索隆心里那个郁闷啊。他几乎是咬着牙回答的路飞：“……有。”他深吸一口气，努力让自己平静下来，而后起身准备穿衣服。

“……”一低头又看到了昨晚身下人在自己的胸膛、腹部留下的抓痕咬痕，背上只怕是会更多。放在平时，他可能还会老脸一红，只是当下一想到路飞或许根本不在意昨晚的事，他就觉得身上的这些印记就是在狠狠抽他的巴掌。

“呐，索隆。”路飞也坐了起来，小麦色肌肤上的斑斑点点比索隆身上的只多不少，他毫不掩饰地这么坐着。

“嗯？”尽管心里很不舒坦，索隆还是下意识答了话。

“再来一次吧。”

“哦……哈？？？”索隆只当是他要催促自己快点找吃的上来，顺口就哦了一声，路飞的话在脑内循环了一圈才找到令他做出反应的神经。

“再来一次吧，昨晚的事。”路飞又重复了一遍。

“……”

索隆强迫自己冷静下来，他难以置信地又问了一次，“你确定？”

“啊，是啊，因为很舒服。”路飞的表情就像是在叙说“今天的饭味道不错”一样。

“我说，”索隆此刻的心情已经不能用愤怒来形容了，只能说是——失望透顶。“你他.妈到底把我当什么了？供你舒服的工具？？”

路飞皱了皱眉说道：“你到底在说什么啊？”随即不等索隆再次发火，他就一拍掌，露出一副恍然大悟的样子，“别担心索隆！我会对你负责的！”

索隆：？

一肚子的火气瞬间消失。甚至不知道该说什么。

路飞继续认认真真地说：“我知道的，做完那种事之后就要负责。”

索隆：好像很有道理但是总觉得哪里不太对。

“所以我说啊，再来一次吧！”路飞对索隆的沉默表示不满意。“索隆？”他歪着脑袋。

“白痴，这可是你说的？”索隆再怎么也大概理解了路飞的意思，看来只是自己在胡思乱想而已，某个笨蛋大概早就准备好了吧。他勾起笑容，褪去刚穿上的衬衫。

“待会儿可别哭。”

正午十分，路飞和索隆所在楼层的大部分住客都办理了退房手续，整个楼道显得寂静无声。酒店的工作人员踌躇地在门口来回踱步，伸出手欲敲门，又隐隐约约听到房间内传出的细小声音。

工作没多久的侍者小姐红了脸，心觉打扰小情侣办正事好像不太道德，可规定的退房时限已经到了，她敲也不是，不敲也不是。

终于在她下定决心敲门的时候，“咔嚓”一声，房门打开了，穿戴整齐的两人戴好了帽子和墨镜准备离开。索隆朝侍者小姐点点头示意可以进去了，后者这才回过神来，急忙进房间整理换新。

待到索隆牵着路飞的手离开后的一阵子，年轻的侍者小姐这才反应过来：刚刚…是两个男人吧？她看了看柜子里用得没剩几个的避孕套，默默在心里念叨了一句：

“一定要幸福啊。”


End file.
